Me enamore
by celuaso
Summary: Sasuke hizo una apuesta con Naruto-conquista a Hinata Hyuga-Sasuke lo va a cumplir sin saber que poco a poco se va a ir enamorando de ella. Cuando Hinata se entere ella lo podrá perdonar?. Sasuke se arrepentira de haberle hecho daño.?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Se encontraban en la casa de Sasuke y como siempre estaban jugando videojuegos. El pensó que sería una tarde como todas las anteriores hasta que su amigo le propuso algo que no podía negarse.

-Siii, gane meti un gol, en tu cara Sasuke.

-Naruto eres un idiota. Sabes vamos 4-1 recié n acabas de meter tu primer gol faltando segundos para que acabe el partido.

-Sasuke por qué eres así? ya verás para el proximo juego. -al rubio se le dibujo una sonrisa muy grande.

-Naruto hay que cambiar de juego te parece?

-No te refieres al juego...

-Si "Dragon Ball" el video juego en donde te gano, como siempre

-Eso era antes, Sasuke.

-A qué te refieres?.

-Me refiero a que ya se el truco... ya te puedo ganar.

-Eso lo veremos, Naruto .

-Sólo te pido que no llores cuando te gane, Sasuke.

Mientras que ambos discutian Itachi ponía el videojuego. En cierta forma le gustaba ver dicscutiendo, era tan gracioso.

-Gracias Itachi.

-De nada Naruto...es todo un placer...Bueno chicos apurense quiero ver quien es el mejor.

-Y lo verás, Itachi, pero no te molestes cuando le gane a Sasuke.

-Para nada. Da lo mejor de ti.-dijo el Uchiha mayor.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar y cada uno habia ganado 1 raund. Se notaba la tención en el ambiente. Un rubio nervioso, un azabache sorprendido de cuanto habia mejorado su estupido mejor amigo. Hasta que la pantalla salio un mensaje.

-"Pausa" pero qué?.

-Verás Sasuke hay que hacer este juego más interesante.

-Más interesante? explicate.

-Una apuesta.

-Una apuesta?... te escucho.-La mirada de Sasuke mostraba seguridad cosa que hizo que Naruto se preocupara pero a la vez lo motivo.

-Si yo gano harás lo que yo quiera y si tú ganas hare lo que tu quieras... qué te parece?.

-Naruto espero que no te arrepientas.

-Claro que no Sasuke...Continuamos?.

-Por favor.-dijo Sasuke con toda eguridad.

El tiempo paso muy rápido para Naruto y muy lento para Sasuke no podía creerlo había perdido ahora tenía que hacer lo que el quisiera.

-No puedo creelo hermanito. Acabas de perder, me pregunto que es lo que Naruto tiene planeado para ti.-dijo el Uchiha mayor

-Callate Itachi.

-Ja! Sasuke te gane! veamos cual será tu reto- pasó mucho tiempo y Naruto ya tenía lo que le iba a proponer.-Quiero que conquistes a una chica.

-En serio Naruto, no tienes una idea mejor si quieres te ayudo, ya sabes es mi hermano y sé lo que le gusta y lo que no.

-Espera que termine Itachi, la cosa es que no va a ser cualquier chica.

-No va a ser cualquira a qué te refieres Naruto?.- preguntó Sasuke

-Sasuke vas a conquistar a...veamos quién podrá ser?.

-No sabes quin va ser la chica eres un idiota,Naruto.

-Sasuke callate!...ya sé-ambos Uchihas lo mirarón curiosos. - Hyuga. Será Hinata Hyuga y tienes menos de un mes. desde mañana. Dicho esto me voy, te dejare para que te las ingenies y pinses en como conquistar a Hinata.-El rubio sale de la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos totalmente sorprendidos.

-Bueno, hermanito tienes una apusta que realizar, así que mejor será que te deje.

-Vamos Itachi va a ser fácil es Hyuga.

-No te confies tanto. Tengo entendido que a esa chica le gusta Naruto y no creo que se lo puedas sacar de la cabeza, ya que Naruto esta enamorado de Sakura y bueno sabrás que...

-Itachi, voy a demostrarte que ganaré esa apuesta.


	2. Historia 2 capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Sonó su alarma cuando vio la hora no podía créelo la había colocado 30 minutos después su amiga iba a matar no alcanzaría a arreglarse tenía que hacerlo apurada. Busco su celular y llamo un taxi diciendo que en 15 minutos estaría afuera de su casa para llevarla al cine.

-Muy bien Hinata solo tienes 15 minutos- se lavó la cara por suerte se había bañado 1 hora antes y su largo cabello sería fácil de peinar, literalmente agarro la primer prenda de su ropero y se la puso sucedió lo mismo con sus botas; al mirarse al espejo pudo observar que su blusa mostraba sus facciones que no le gustaban pero sus amigas daría todo por tener ese cuerpo en especial su amiga pelirosa,Sakura. Se hizo una trenza francesa lo más rápido que pudo y por suerte le salió bien; bajo rápido las escaleras se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana. Y salió de su casa ahora solo faltaba correr todo el jardín para poder llegar a la puerta principal. _"Vamos, Hinata, tu puedes"_ , es lo que se repetía la pobre Hyuga. A lo lejos vio dos luces y supo que ese era su taxi. Sintió un gran alivio y se subió, solo rogaba que su amiga no este molesta.

Al llegar al punto donde había acordado no la vio por ningún lugar pero a los que si pudo ver fue a unos cuantos amigos de su clase, los cuales le estaban llamando. Y pudo comprender que esa noche no sería como la que ella había imaginado tan solo ver a su amor platónico allí abrazado de su amiga Sakura. Sintió una mano en el hombro pero pudo diferenciarla, era la mano de su amiga, Ino Yamanaka.

-Que tal, Hinata? Pensé que no llegarías.-la rubia pudo ver la cara de su amiga y la agarro de la mano- tranquila, no me voy a separar de ti. Pero tarde o temprano tienes que decirle lo que sientes aunque ese idiota no se da cuenta.

-Gra- gracias Ino pero creo que jamás se lo diré además el está feliz con ella. Vamos ?

Las chicas se acercaron al grupo y estuvieron un largo tiempo decidiendo que película van a ver. Después de uno minutos decidieron. Por una película de terror. Naruto se dirigió hacia la cabina y pidió 8 entradas y pidió 4 combos grandes los cuales iban a hacer compartidos por dos. Hinata al ver esto se puso nerviosa si el novio de Ino esta con ella, ¿con quien ella iba a compartir? Caminaron a la sala y se colocaron en sus asientos Shikamaru se dirigió al final con Temari, Ino paso de largo con Say, Sakura estaba esperando que pase Sasuke para ella poder seguirle; pero Naruto estaba esperando que pase Sakura para poder estar con ella; y por ultimo Sasuke estaba esperando que pase Hinta para poder él sentarse a su lado y poder empezar con la apuesta pero el al ver que nadie pasaba hablo.

-Sakura, pasa- a ella se le iluminaron los ojos, sintió que alguien estaba caminando atrás de ella al volverse se dio con la sorpresa que Naruto.

-No puede ser- Sakura estaba decepcionada. Vio cuando Sasuke se sento y estaba mirando a Hinata para que también se siente.

"Ino, me dijiste que no te iba a separar de mí. Pero bueno Say es tu pareja y no puedo ser egoísta.-pensó la Hyuga.

La película empezó y sonó el teléfono de Hinata era un mensaje.

 _Hinata, lo siento me olvide que tenía que estar a tu lado. Te lo compensare. Ino xoxo._

-tsk- Hinata guardo el celular al oír eso de su compañero de combo. Pero tenía que contestarle a su amiga.

 _No te preocupes, Ino. Y no es necesario_.-cuando envio el mensaje alzo la mirada a la pantalla y vio una escena que la traumo y mucho más cuando su celular sonó. Era su padre.

 _Hinata, lo siento por interrumpir tu salida pero tengo que comunicarte que tu madre, Hanabi y yo vamos a salir. Resulta que a Hanabi le prometí comprarle ropa hoy y bueno yo no sé nada de eso así que llevare a tu madre. Espero que hayas llevado llave y que te diviera. Hiashi._

-Guarda el celular, me molesta- cuando Sasuke le dijo esto a la Hyuga sintió que sus majillas ardían.

-Lo si- siento- Hinata se paró y salió de la sala. Sasuke se maldijo así nunca iba a llegar a ganarle a Naruto. Decidió salir y acompañarla sin importarle los demás.

-Hey, espera- cuando Hinata se volteó a Sasuke se le transformo la cara _. "¿ con quién conversa tanto. No ha dejado de sacar el celular?"-_ puede decirle a tu novio que estas en el cine con tus amigos.- el Uchiha hablo.

-No-novio, Sasuke lo siento pero no puedo…

-No me importa que no puedas dejar de hablar con él, me he salido de la sala solo para decirte eso.- Sasuke dijo esto levantando un poco la voz, por suerte el pasadizo estaba vacío." _Naruto, ya perdí la apuesta. Ella tiene novio…hpm pero a mi desde cuando eso me importa. Te voy a ganar Naruto"._

 _-_ No puedo dejar de hacerlo porque con quien hablo es con mi padre!.-Hinata no podía créelo había gritado.

El Uchiha se le dibujó una sonrisa nunca había conocido esa faceta de la Hyuga.-Yo lo siento-pudo observar que Hinata se sonrojo al oír estas palabras pero qué le quedaba tenía que ganársela.- entonces entremos.

-Eh? volver entrar?

-No me digas qué la película te asusto.

-Bu- bueno.- pudo ver la sonrisa del Uchiha y le pareció ¿lindo?

-Si quieres vamos a hacer otra cosa, tal vez otra película; bueno si tú quieres claro.

Hinata se puso roja al oír esto pero no quería entrar otra vez a esa sala.

-Claro.

-Muy bien, vamos.- Se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme al ver que su plan estaba funcionando para poder ganarle la apuesta al idiota de su amigo.


	3. Capitulo 3 historia 2

Capítulo 3

Sé encontraban ambos chicos paseando por todo el centro comercial. Sasuke no podía creer qué había entrado a una tienda de chicas, las cuales lo miraban con unos ojos de deseo, era de zapatos para ser más exactos. Hinata estaba sorprendida juraba qué ese chico con en el paseaba era un engreído, presumido, egoísta. Pero todo eso cambio desde el momento en qué decidió acompañarla para qué no volviera a entrar a esa horrible sala.

-Ahora es mi turno.- dijo el Uchiha

-Su turno?

-Si, ahora quiero qué entremos a esa tienda.-Sasuke señalo a una tienda de videojuegos volteo para ver la cara de Hinata pero sé dio con la sorpresa qué ella no estaba. Volvió su cabeza hacia la tienda y vio qué ella estaba entrando con una sonrisa en la cara. _"Pero qué?"_

Pensó el Uchiha. Camino hasta donde estaba su acompañante- Qué sucede?

-Ese juego es perfecto- A Hinata le brillaban los ojos- ¡seguro qué le encantara!.

-Encantarle a quién? te ves emocionada….acaso es para algún chico qué quieres?

-Sí, lo quiero bastante- al escuchar estas palabras a Sasuke sé le cambio la cara _"maldición tengo competencia, aunque será interesante"_ es el regalo perfecto para mi primo Neji ya que pronto será su cumpleaños.

-Tu primo- _"bueno no perderé tiempo con alguien"_ pensó el Uchiha.

-Si le importa si lo compro?- pregunto Hinata- porque si es así puedo venir otro mañana.

-Sí, pero no vendrás mañana a comprarlo.

-Sasuke a qué se refiere?

-Hinata a lo qué me refiero es ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?-la Hyuga pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de Sasuke cosa qué hizo que también se pusiera roja y qué sé le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa - es realmente hermosa _.-" dije eso en voz alta"_

-Disculpe Sasuke, ¿pero qué dijo? estaba distraída.

-Eh.. Nada. Compremos ese juego.

-Claro.- al salir de la tienda pudieron ver a sus amigos - Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Creo qué lo suficiente para qué ellos ya estén aquí.

-Hey, hey Sasuke por aquí- era Naruto quien gritaba. El rubio corrió - veo qué ya empezaste con la jugada- Naruto susurro esto al oído de Sasuke- Hola Hinata como estas? por qué te saliste de sala?.

-Na- Naruto tú te di- diste cuenta.-Hinata se volvió a sonrojar cosa que hizo que a Sasuke se molestara.

-Tsk, idiota.-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, hola pensé qué ya te habías ido- dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke.

-Es obvio que no me he ido. Estoy acá.

-Sasuke, no tienes qué contestarle así de grosero.

-Hinata, vamos?

-Qué!- grito Ino- Hinata acaso estas saliendo con Sasuke y no me habías dicho nada. Dime desde cuando son novios?

-Novios… ustedes dos están saliendo- Sakura hablo decepcionada.

-No no, claro qué no! no vuelvas a decirlo Ino- _"qué pensara Naruto"_ pensó Hinata

-Estamos en planes, Ino- al pronunciar estas palabras todos sé los quedaron mirando sorprendidos- ahora si me lo permiten quiero ir con Hina por un helado. Sasuke agarro de la muñeca a Hinata y sé fueron pero antes le dedico una mirada a Naruto.

-Naruto!- grito Ino- tu sabias sobre esa relacion?.

-No. recién me entero _-" Sasuke, así qué no piensas perder".-_ pensó el rubio

…..

Hinata y Sasuke caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. Sin decir alguna palabra, ambos no podían creer lo qué acababa de suceder.

Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio-Sube por favor- dijo abriendo la puerta del carro.

-Podría explicarme por qué dijo eso?

-Acaso no es obvio, Hinata, quiero salir conti…

-Le pido por favor qué no bromee además lo siento pero no puedo darle mis sentimientos porque ellos ya tienen dueño y…

-Dueño, por favor Hinata, Naruto ni siquiera sabe lo que tu sientes por él. Es esta siempre pensando en Sakura porque él la quiere.

-Basta por favor, no siga.

-Hinata- Sasuke cogió el mentón de Hinata y sé acerco solo eran 5 centímetros los que lo separaban- dame la oportunidad.

-Yo, yo no sé- Hinata quiso corres pero no pudo la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

-Por lo menos déjame llevarte ¿sí? no es correcto qué una linda chica como tú se vaya sola- Hinata sé sonrojo al oír esto.

-Claro.-Todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Hinata fue puro silencio nadie sé atrevía a hablar. Ya estando una cuadra de la casa de Hinata la tensión aumento ¿cómo sé supone qué debía de despedirse?.- Es esa casa crema con rejas…

-Si conozco tu casa Hina.- _"Hina ¿por qué la llame así? claro, Sasuke no podrías poner peor las cosas"._ Estaciono el carro ahora era hora de la despedida.

-Gra- gracias por traerme, Sasuke no era luego Sasu..

-Hasta luego?. Hinata, pensé qué íbamos a salir mañana?. No quería poner las cosa incomodas, pero por favor acepta salir mañana conmigo- _"No puedo creerlo desde cuando yo le ruego a alguien"_.

-Claro, Sasuke aceptare salir contigo mañana- dicho esto la Hyuga salió del carro y entro a su casa dejando solo al cual sé dirigió a su casa.

….

Al día siguiente Hinata ya estaba lista para llamar un taxi y la lleve al centro comercial pero fue interrumpida por la llamada de Sasuke.

-Hinata, ya estas lista?

-Sasuke! Si ya estoy lista.

-Me alegro porque estoy afuera de tu casa.

\- Qué! Ya ahorita bajo, no te vayas.-acaso había dicho eso _?" Hinata no pudiste decir otra cosa más inteligente"_ pensó la Hyuaga

\- Hinata, no me iría sin ti.

Ya en el centro comercial entraron a una cafeteria en donde se pusieron a conversar para poder conocerse mejor.

-Enseguida vengo, Sasuke- Hinata sé paro y sé dirijo hacia los baños.

-Tsk- _"qué molesto acaso estas chicas no tienen novio, detesto qué me miren"_ pensó Sasuke. Al ver a Hinata regresar vio algo diferente en ella, era obvio qué sé había retocado pero sé veía linda y eso a él le ¿gusto _? "qué bella"_ pensó _"no, no Sasuke esto es solo una apuesta aunque no puedo negar qué le queda bien."_

-Bueno me toca a mí preguntar ¿cuantas parejas has tenido?

\- Pareja? ninguna. Nunca he tenido una relación de cualquier tipo.

-Nunca?. Bueno yo pense que ..

-Nunca Hinata y ya qué estás haciendo ese tipo de preguntas me toca a mí- a Sasuke sé le dibujo una sonrisa- En realidad te gusta mucho Naruto?.

-Gustarme en realidad, bueno yo…

-Si no puedes responderme eso no lo hagas, pero eso si te hare otra pregunta veamos..

-No, si puedo responder. Naruto… creo que lo qué sentía por Naruto era admiración. Él es una persona qué a todo le ve lo positivo y tiene algo que contagia la alegría, pero no me sorprende su mama también es así, aunque a veces da un poco de miedo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hina.

-Mi turno... te has enamorado de alguien y le has propuesto salir con ella?.

-Sí, me enamorado de alguien pero todavía no le propongo tener una relación conmigo.

-Todavía? estás hablando en presente.

-Sí, Hinata a la chica qué me refiero… eres tú, Hinata.

-Yo?- la Hyuga se puso al rojo vivo.

-Hinata quieres salir conmigo?

-Sasuke yo... yo.

-No te molestes en responder, piénsalo si?

Pasaron alrededor de dos hora y ya era hora de llegar a sus respectivas casas. Sasuke llevo a Hinata a su casa y ya era hora de despedirse.

-Hinata, me la pase muy bien contigo hoy y me gustaría qué pensaras lo qué te propuse. Espero verte más seguido.

-Sa- Sasuke yo… a mi también me agrado salir contigo- Hinata sé acerco a Sasuke para despedirse, acerco sus labios a su mejilla pero muy rápidamente con su frágil mano volteo la cabeza de Sasuke y lo beso. Tenía miedo y vergüenza no quería qué sé diera cuenta qué ella nunca había besado. Pero era demasiado tarde el ya había besado a dos chicas para poder darse cuenta, pero a pesar de ello le agrado.- lo siento- Hinata sé bajo rápido del coche y entro rápido a su casa.

Sasuke saco su teléfono.

-Si?.

-Buenas noches Kushina, quería preguntar si se encuentra Naruto?

-Sí, un momento.

-Naruto.?

-Qué paso Sasuke?.

-Solo llamo para decirte qué esta apuesta... es mía.


	4. Capitulo 4

No tenía ganas de ir a esa tonta fiesta pero sabía que ella iba a estar alli y asi la podria conquistar, miro su celular ya era tarde no le iba a alcanzar el tiempo pero eso le gustaba menos tiempo de estar en ese lugar. subió a su carro y rogaba que haya tráfico pero eso no sucedió. al entrar vio a todos sus amigos buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo pero no estaba ¿acaso sería capaz de no asistir? si el estaba hay por el, aunque también por ella pero no tenía ganas de nada, siguió caminando y lo vio lo fue a saludar pero su mirada se detuvo en una chica, si en ella, se veía muy hermosa ese vestido que resaltaba con sus ojos y sé había maquillado muy bien qué sé veía como una muñeca de esas que da pena abrirlas y sacarlas de su empaque. no sabía si dirigirse donde su amigo o donde aquella chica. sintió que lo jalaban pero no sabía quién. sintió manos en sus hombro e inmediatamente sintió unos labios qué le estaban haciendo presión contra los suyos pero quién era esta persona si Hinata esta en el otro lado de la habitación -No te preocupes después de todo esto es una apuesta y ti no te importa lo que ella sienta, sus sentimientos o ¿me equivoco?- sintió como los labios de esta persona se dirigen por su mentón y se iban de costado por su cuello - yo sé que tu quieres, que tu no la quieres, esto para ti es solo un juego. ven conmigo- volteo y miro a esa chica que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, vio que sus mejillas brillaban, eran sus lágrimas después de todo,, el maquillaje sé le corría por toda su cara. vio a los demás y vio la cara de su amigo se veía molesto pero ¿por qué ? el no debería de molestarse él fue el que empezó esto no entendia nada - vamos, vamos. acompáñame nos vamos a divertir. no debería de importante al menos qué… no no no puedo creerlo tú te has enamorado de ella. bueno no te culpo si es bonita y también lo es por dentro pero pensé qué tu… qué esto era por una apuesta, pensé que a ti jamás te podría gustar, no lo puedo creer- seguía siendo jalado por esta persona que ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era. -Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha- la vio decir eso pero era imposible ella jamas podria tener odio o ¿si? el le habia hecho sentir odio.- te odio.

-sasuke, sasuke, despierta- al abrir los ojos vio a su hermano mayor - estas bien entre a tu cuarto para despertarte porque era raro que no estés despierto y pues estabas moviéndote por todos los lados de la cama tuviste una pesadilla?- sintió un alivio era solo un sueño o una pesadilla.

-si estoy bien.

-me alegro. ahora ve a cambiarte, saldremos

-a donde? no tengo ganas ,itachi.

-es broma voy a salir yo quería preguntarte algo sobre tu conquista?

\- mi conquista? te refieres Hinata- vio a su hermano afirmar- qué pasa con ello?

\- quería preguntarte hasta dónde piensas llegar con eso, no te parece qe lo estas llevando demasiado lejos? ten en cuenta qué va a sufrir cuando sé entere.

-a qué se debe tu pregunta?

\- se debe a que cuando entre estabas hablando dormido y no querrás saber lo que escuche.

-tsk, Itachi sea lo que sea que hayas escuchado deber ser una estupidez. Ahora esa conquista como tu le llamas es solo una apuesta. Cierra la puerta cuando te retires.

\- Hermanito… como digas pero creo que tienes que adelantar esta jugada. no dejes que se ilusione demasiado tiempo, ten en cuenta que ella es delicada y pues sé le romperia el corazon, literalmente.

-Itachi. No jodas.

Escucho la puerta, su hermano ya se había retirado "no va a sufrir tanto ¿o sí?... pero qué fue ese sueño. se quedó dormido pensando en esto.

-Sasuke!- el Uchiha volteo a ver donde estaba Hinata ya que no la encontraba en donde se iban a encontrar. cuando la vio no pudo creer lo que estaba haciendo y con quien. Sé estaba besando con una persona que él jamás había visto en su vida.

-Observala, sé ve feliz con ese chico tienes que dejarla, no la lastimes y vente conmigo, lo vas a disfrutar.

-¡Qué rayos me sucede!- el joven Uchiha se despertó de golpe. se fue a tomar una ducha, no prendió la terma, quería sentir el agua fría sobre su cuerpo, quería sentir que solo era una apuesta y no algo más.

… **..**

y qué te pondrás ? no te veía nerviosa desde que fuiste al cumpleaños de Naruto, el amor de tu vida… auch- Hanabi retirar el cojín que le había tirado su hermana- ya en serio Hina ¿qué sucede con este chico, Sasuke? ya no te gusta el tonto ese que ni siquiera sabe de tus sentimientos o ex sentimientos que sientes hacia el? Hinata qué sucede? como tu hermana y confidente que soy quiero que me cuentes!

-Hanabi, te soy sincera no lo se , de pronto todo cambio siento que el me cambio. hace poco que me encontré con Naruto no sentí eso que siento cuando lo veo, le hable normal eso me gusto, es algo que no puedo explicarlo es…

\- Lo que sucede mi querida hermana mayor es que - Hanabi se fue acercando poco a poco a su hermana que estaba parada frente al mostrador- ya no te gusta… te esta empezando a gustar Sasuke Uchiha!

\- Shhh Hana no lo grites ahorita te van a escuchar y si lo escucha Neji…

\- Mejor que lo escuche y todo el mundo, pero Hina solo te digo algo no te adelantes- Hana se arrepintió de decir esto- lo siento es solo que… pues ya sabes…

\- Te entiendo Haha, no te preocupes quizá solo quiera una amistad ya sabes el me considera rara.

\- Y quien no? jajajaja.

-Eres cruel, pequeña Hana. qué te parece este? crees que le guste a Sakura? ya sabes es una chica cambiante con sus gustos de perfumes

…

Entonces piensa bailar con él y decirle lo que sientes y pedirle que intenten tener una relación? te odio frente de marquesina. Pero no importa, yo estoy bien con mi Say ayer me hizo un poema, me dijo que fue la mejor noche de su vida ayy mi Say qué lindo- Sakura estaba sorprendida pero no sabía si era por qué Say le hizo un poema o porque ya habían pasado la noche juntos- oye y no me vas a preguntar como fue? no no primero como piensas decirle qué te gusta y estas enamorada de él?

\- No lo sé Ino pero de qué sé lo digo sé lo digo.

-No te importa que esté en planes con Hinata? ella es…

\- No me importa, siempre he estado enamorada de él y no dejare que ella me lo arrebate

\- Bueno- " Las quiero alas dos en serio, pero no sé Si" fue lo que recordó la rubia al escuchar esto.

\- Y qué tal este?- pregunto la pelirrosa ya faltaba poco para su fiesta y la confesión.

Ya sé ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo pero estaba corta de inspiración y con dificultades técnicas pero bueno ya estoy de regreso e.e


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Se estaba arrepintiendo de llevar aquel rubio consigo a la casa de Hinata pero si no lo hacía se iba a ver obligado a aguantarlo toda la noche en la fiesta de Sakura y él no quería eso ya que quería estar con la ojiperla para lograr ganar la apuesta porque eso era lo único que le importaba ¿verdad? tan solo en comenzar a dudar de su objetivo decidió quitar esta idea de su cabeza y seguir escuchando a su amigo qué le hablaba de cómo estaría ella, moría de ganas de decirle que la amaba, la quería desde niños poder decirle qué fue amor a primera vista y esperaba que ella dijera lo mismo aunque ya sabía la respuesta ella, la pelirrosa, estaba enamorada de otro para ser más específico su mejor amigo Sasuke.

No podía lograr comprender cómo es que aguantaba y lo quería a pesar que a la chica que quería estaba enamorada de él "sí que la quieres para poder soportar esto, Naruto"

Ya llegando a la casa de Hinata y ser recibidos por su pequeña hermana la cual demostraba ser una persona hecha y derecha a pesar que era menor, ella demostraba ser más fuerte.

-Esperen un momento, enseguida baja- dijo la Hyuga quien enseguida se fue retirando y perdiendo entre las enormes paredes de la mansión.

\- Guao… su casa es genial un poco más grande que la mía verdad Sasuke?... pero en qué piensas eh? no me diga qué en la apues…- el rubio se calló al mirar la cara de su amigo- qué?! Es verdad! Sasuke eres… yo pensé que había a venido a recogerla por sea amable pero todo es por la apuesta ay ay Sasuke no tienes remedio- dijo el rubio acercándose a la foto que se encontraba en el mueble de la gran sala donde esperaban que bajara- pero por otra parte no me sorprende que quiera ganar " Sasuke Uchiha nunca se rinde ante una apuesta propuesta por su genial amigo Uzumaki qué tratar de conquistar a Hinata y probar que eres un buen vencedor…-dijo el rubio con un tono de divertido.

-Te podrías callar, idiota. No ves qué nos podrían escuchar…

-Claro qué no acaso no ves que no hay nadie-

\- Eres un idiota. Aunque tienes la razón. Yo Sasuke Uchiha no perderá una apuesta ni contigo ni con nadie-

\- Pero qué me dices de Itachi, él si te hace perder- dijo el rubio burlándose de su amigo, quien puso unos ojos qué sabía qué decían qué sé callara.

-Solo cállate Naruto…

-No puede ser mi hermana está siendo víctima de una apuesta, víctima de un juego de esos estúpidos, no puede ser. Tengo que avisarle de inmediato- pensó la pequeña Hanabi

-Ya casi no falta nada, ya va ser hora. Dentro de poco él va a llegar y sé lo diré pero primero tengo que tenerlo siempre conmigo… Sasuke.

-Sakura, te ves muy linda- "Pero Sasuke no creo que te corresponda lo he visto como mira a Hinata y sé qué pasa lago entre ellos pero…

-Gracias Ino, tú también estás muy bella, y no sé nota qué esperas a Say- dijo la pelirrosa divertida mirando como la rubia se puso un poco roja.

-Cállate… Pero si! lo estoy esperando ya sabes para divertirnos. No para lo que tú piensas, mente cochina!- dijo la rubia sacando la lengua.

-Hanabi estás bien? bajaste alegre a abrir la puerta y llegas con esa cara. Qué fue lo que pasó?

Hanabi no sabía cómo decirle a su hermana mayor lo que acababa de escuchar pero tenía que hacerlo rápido sino … no quería imaginar el dolor de su hermana, pero había un gran problema no sabía cómo decirlo" A huevo" pensó.

-Hinata hay algo que tienes que saber veras este…- dime qué pasa Hana pero antes cuál escoger este morado o este collar lila?-

No, no podía iba a sufrir pero iba a sufrir más si se enteraba después y sufriría más si se llegara a enterar que ella lo sabía" Maldita sea" pensó- el lila Hinata - dijo aun buscando como decirlo" Puta vida, sé lo diré" volvió a pensar pero al ver esa sonrisa de su hermana reflejada en el espejo quiso detenerse y volver a pensar.

\- Hanabi qué era lo que querías decirme?

\- Verás…- pon… algo sonó abajo y pudo deducir que eran eso estúpidos hombres quienes lo habían ocasionado- yo Hinata…- "Ya ya Sasuke no me pegues.."

\- Hanabi te importa si me lo dices mañana creo que será mejor que baje antes que rompan algo y mamá y papá nos matan. Mañana me lo dice vale?- Hanabi vio cómo su hermana bajaba. Eso era un alivio no tenía que decírselo y buscara las palabras adecuadas pero se sentía culpable al ver que jugaban con Hinata, un alma sensible que se puede romper muy fácil…

\- Ya estoy lista- dijo la Hyuga pero se sorprendió ante la mirada de ambos qué la miraban con ojos de… no tenía como describirlo y mucho menos como la miraba aquel pelinegro

\- Te ves hermosa, Hinata - dijo el rubio- y tú qué opinas Sasuke.

-Cállate, Naruto y salgamos que ya estamos contra la hora- Hinata se le apagaron los ojos al no oír la respuesta Sasuke.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Sakura. Y finalmente llegaron. Para su mala suerte habían sido los últimos ya que tanto como Naruto y Hinata se habían demorado. Todos al entrar se quedaron sorprendidos porque pensaba que Sasuke no iba a ir porque él siempre era puntual y segundo Hinata esta muy linda se había puesto un vestido que le caía desde el busto formando una figura muy buena y su maquillaje le daba un aspecto de niña y a la vez de señorita. Por la mesa una pelirrosa la veía con envidia porque esa era su fiesta una tonta qué le tiene miedo a la gente la estaba atacando pero no sé dejaría.

Por otro lado Ino estaba feliz de su amiga ella la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo pasaba con Sasuke.

Horas después Hinata quiso salir corriendo por haber visto eso" no puede ser soy una estúpida" "tengo que salir de aquí". Pero al instante sintió como unas manos le agarraban sus dos pequeños hombros.

-Ven, camina conmigo- Hinata quiso hacer fuerza pero no pudo él era más fuerte- te lo explicare todo.

Hinata recordó todo lo que había pasado. Vio a Sasuke como se dirigía con Sakura a la cocina y vio como ella le agarraba de la mano y como su respiración aumentaba definitivamente le iba a decir algo y así era…" Sasuke, me gustas y quiero pedirte que estés conmigo he visto como mirabas a Hinata hoy mientras que bailaba con Kiba, tenía esa mirada de molesto no quería creerlo pero sé que eran celos y sinceramente no sé qué te pasa¡ por favor recién te das cuenta que existe, siempre la evadidas porque sabías qué ella era un poco rara, como también sabías qué yo estoy enamorada de ti y quiero pedirte que salgamos, que tengamos una relación. yo te amo Sasuke.- Hinata vio como ella se acercaba para darle un beso, en esos labios que ella había besado, en sus labios que desde hace un tiempo le pertenencias. Vio como Sasuke cogió la mano de Sakura que estaba en su cintura y la llevaba junto con la otra y la alejaba pero ella se solto rápido y profundizo el beso. HInata no sabía mucho de eso pero podía saber que algo pasaba por la boca de Sasuke. Ya No quiso mirar más y sé salió al jardín que había en esa casa, la casa de quien le estaba arrebatando algo ella quería ¿quería? pero eso desde cuándo. Ya no importaba.

-Cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo lo quise detener pero ella hizo fuerza, me sentía una mala persona porque estaba besando a alguien que no quiero y a la vez hacía daño a la persona de la quien estoy enamorado- Hinata al escuchar esto se relajó un poco pero no quería saber más sobre el tema- cuando te vi salir le dije que eso estaba mal y qué si ya sabía lo que sentía por ti no tenía que interferir. si bien es cierto que yo no te prestaba atención era porque eras diferente y creo que eso era lo que más me gusta de ti, Hinata- Sasuke estaba dispuesto a decir cursilería y media tan solo para que ella lo perdonase, no quería perder la apuesta con el idiota ese. Pero cabía la posibilidad que alguna palabra sea cierta- lo descubrí y no podía conciliar el sueño quería conocerte, saber de ti pero…- Sasuke alzó la, mirada para ver si su plan estaba resultando y sé dio con la sorpresa que sí. y pudo observar esa mirada de Hinata qué gritaba qué continuará-... cuando me di cuenta ya estaba profundamente enamorado… te quiero Hinata Hyuga.- pudo ver como la cara de la Hyuga se ponía más colorada y lo tenía claro su plan fue de maravillas. Sintió como sus frágiles brazos se enlazaban con su cuello y se apegaba más a él dispuesta a darle un beso claro que él sabía que tenía que acercarse ya que la Hyuga se ponía más roja y así fue, lo hizo la beso y sintió unas ganas de pegarse más, enredó sus manos en sus largos cabellos y poco a poco los bajó hacia su cintura que por cierto le gustaba mucho. era increíble cómo la besaba pero asintió qué la boca de Hinata se iba relajando e hizo un pequeño hueco y éste aprovechó para pegarla más hacia él y poder hacer el beso más profundo cuando vio que la Hyuga se alteró por esta reacción le dio gusto y sintió que cada vez el espacio era más grande y muy rápido metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla para darle un pequeño conocimiento de esta nueva zona, deseaba poder rozar su lengua con la de ella y así fue sus lenguas se rozaron y sintió como la Hyuga cambio, sintió algo y por supuesto que sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero antes tenía que tomar aire ya que su cuerpo lo reclamaba.

Tomo un poco de aire y fue beneficioso que él lo hiciera no quería pedírselo y mucho menos separarse ¿qué? desde cuando ella deseaba eso. Se sorprendió la Hyuga y sin más ella fue la que dio el siguiente paso, agarró su mano y lo arrastro aunque muy difícil a fuera de la casa de Sakura y tenía planeado dónde lo llevaría. caminaron por 10 minutos y nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a aquel arbusto, aquel donde jugaba con su hermana, ella se giró y se pegó lo suficiente a él y sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo lo beso y fue ella quien sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la boca y metió su lengua a la boca del él, lo pego más a su cuerpo, lo rodeo con sus brazos y fue poniéndolos en sus grandes y fuertes hombro para bajarlos a su pecho tan marcado lastimosamente tuvo que separarse su cuerpo le reclamaba aire.- Yo también te quiero. Sasuke- se separó de él y vio su cara, era una cara de sorpresa y se sonrojó no podía creerlo sé lo había dicho, había sido sincera con él.

Ya había ganado la apuesta pero sintió algo dentro de él qué le hizo sentirse fatal pero ¿qué era eso?- te llevare a tu casa. Mi amor- qué mierda le había dicho. "creo que me han metido mucho trago a mi vaso". Caminaron hasta llegar a aquella casa y no sabía cómo despedirse nadie había dicho nada desde el parque.

-Hasta mañana, Sasuke- HInata iba entrando cuando sintió que una mano la jalo y la giró como una pluma.

-hasta mañana pero despídete ¿sí?- el sonrió y la jalo y le planto un profundo beso y después uno en la frente.- te vengo a ver en la tarde.

Hinata caminó a su cuarto feliz de lo que había pasado, era su primer beso así de intenso, cuando entro al cuarto vio a alguien se asustó pero después reconoció la silueta.- Hanabi qué haces a esta hora despierta?

-Tengo que decirte algo… Todo es una mentira… lo- lo siento Hinata...

No entendió nada pero quería saber más del tema su hermana nunca pero nunca había tartamudeado y eso era prueba de que algo grave pasaba- Cuéntame, Hanabi, te escucho.

Lo prometido es deuda el próximo capítulo lo publicare el sábado. Ahh que emoción que pasara después…?


	6. Chapter 6

-Hanabi qué haces a esta hora despierta?

-Tengo que decirte algo... Todo es una mentira... lo lo siento Hinata...

No entendió nada pero quería saber más del tema, su hermana nunca pero nunca

Había tartamudeado y eso era prueba de que algo grave pasaba

\- Cuéntame, Hanabi, te escucho.

-Los escuche. Escuche todo, ellos decían.-" esto te va a destrozar, Hinata, lo siento"- que todo era un juego, una apuesta, ese idiota de Naruto al parecer le hizo una apuesta Sasuke, la apuesta era enamorar a alguien y…

\- Basta! no es posible...Pero tu nunca me harías daño…

\- Lo siento, Hinata pero es verdad. Yo los escuche, pero tengo que contarte todo porque voy te vi con ese estúpido fuera de la casa… Hinata, perdón- La Hyuga sentía como cada palabra se le hacía eco, ya no quería saber más. Ella desde un principio pensó que todo era imposible, nunca sé considero bonita para qué un hijo como Sasuke le hiciera caso a pesar que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto pero él era el de la idea. " No!. Pudranse los dos" pensó la Hyuga, ese era el pensamiento más negativo y horroroso que había tenido en toda su vida.

\- Hinata, dime algo por favor. No te quedes callada. Yo lo…

\- Esta bien, Hanabi. No te preocupes pero me podrías dejar sol…

\- Claro. Si necesitas algo llamame- Hanabi se fue de la habitación- pobre de mi hermana…

y ahora qué hago. Tengo que hacer algo pero ¿qué?... Hinata sintió como se le recorrían las lágrimas, sentía la necesidad de gritar pero no podía, su única forma de desahogarse era llorar. ¿Lo encararía? ¿Haría como si nada y seguir formando parte de esta burla?. ¿ lo de ahora en adelante Sasuke Uchiha no existirá en su vida?... después de llorar sé le aclaro la mente y ya tenía una respuesta. Después de esto ya podría dormir pero al dia siguiente tendra que ser muy valiente.

Sasuke no la quería, ya sé lo habia dicho. "¿ y ahora qué?. Bueno de hace tiempo que deje de sentir algo por Sasuke y quería convencerme que él no me podría gustar. No. Naruto no".

-Sakura, quieres bailar?- escucho la voz del rubio, quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos- claro. Naruto. "Bueno. No veo por qué no darle la oportunidad. Si total me gusta." Sintió como las manos del rubio se colocaban en su cintura y subía a sus manos y busca su mirada. Sin darse cuenta ella lo estaba agarrando por el cuello y pegándose más a él. Es por eso qué sé la miraba. Ella enfrentó su mirada y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos. "Me encanta como me mira, Naruto. Tal vez después de todo si podríamos llegar a complementarnos". La pelirrosa se recostó en el pecho de su pareja y simplemente se dejó llevar por la música.

-Qué tal la fiesta?

-Qué te importa… estuvo bien.

\- Me alegro, pero ya terminaste tu juego?.

-...

-No me gusta que hagas esto, Sasuke

-Qué dices! Tú también has estado preguntando cómo me iba e insistiendo que tal vez fuera a perder

\- No pensé que la llevarían tan lejos. Pero solo te pido algo

-...

\- Ya déjalo… No tienes que probar nada

-Ya lo sé- Sasuke se levantó de la cama- pero hay algo que me suce…

\- No me digas. Te has enamorado!... Sasuke?

-Cállate…- Sasuke se volvió a acostar- y qué pasa si me he enamorado?

-Bueno, en primer lugar dile la verdad.

-...

-Qué? todo es una apuesta… Qué?! No me mires así. Tienes que decirle, después de todo en una relación siempre hay confianza

-No puedo… Ella sufriría demasiado…

-Sasuke Uchiha! Te estas preocupando por alguien que no eres tú. A eso yo le llamo: perdidamente enamorado

\- Quién me manda a hablar contigo!?- dijó molesto

\- Lo necesitas. No creo que Naruto sea bueno en esto, pero si quieres llamo a mamá, tal vez ella desee darte la charla del amor, ¿por qué la otra ya te la dio?

-Cállate

\- O a papá. Ya imagino lo que te dirá- Al hermano mayor se le dibujó una gran sonrisa- Sasuke Uchiha, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su hermana estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba hacer. Entonces solo le quedaba que el llegue a ese parque. Suerte que era martes así no sé llenaría y también que el clima le favorecía. Pudo ver a lo lejos como se acercaba el Uchiha y sintió como su corazón quería gritar pero no solo tenía que seguir con el plan.

Estaba muy bella, pero algo diferente, no sabía qué exactamente. Pensaba ser sincero respecto a sus sentimientos pero claro no le diría la verdad. Sabía que esa chica era frágil y lo había comenzado a querer. lo noto en la forma como lo besaba el día anterior. Esperaba que todo sea igual. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

-¿Sabes? tu hiciste sentir algo que Naruto no. no entendía qué pero después de pensarlo bien me di cuenta qué es lo que era. Enamorada. Estaba realmente enamorada. yo pensaba que ningún sentimiento se quita de un día para otro. y sigo pensando igual… Pero lo que sí sé quita es la confianza, las ganas de estar con esa persona qué te hace sentir cosas inexplicables. No quería creerlo, quería pensar que todo era una broma de mal gusto. No quería aceptarlo… luego lo hice pensé y pensé. Tengo la solución para que nadie salga más lastimado, perdón para qué Yo! no salga más lastimada. Déjalo así, quieres?. No le diré a nadie pero no lo hare por ti. Primero, no quiero que me vean como un juguete; segundo, no quiero que me vean como una persona que le vieron la cara; y por último, me das lastima….

El gran Sasuke Uchiha se enamoró de mí. ¿En qué estaba pensando? soy una completa estúpida. Pero nada se compara a lo tú has hecho. Lo que ustedes me han hecho. ¿Qué pensabas con esto? ¿No te importe nada? claro, que te voy a importar si me usaste para tu ridícula apuesta.

-Hinata no sé de lo que hablas. Yo…

-Cállate! si tienes algo de respeto, si te queda algo de respeto déjame en paz. Y dile a Naruto qué quiero hablar con él. No sé porque no me contesta…- La hyuga se dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse pero sintió una mano, si esa mano que le había gustado agarrar la noche anterior.

-Hinata, escúchame…

-No, eso lo hice ayer y todas tus palabras fueron mentiras!

-Qué puedo hacer para…

-Alejate. Vete - Hinata siguió caminado y sintiéndose muy destrozada y sentía algo ¿fuerza?. Había encarado al idiota que rompió su corazón… pero tenía que frenarlo. podría ser débil pero no sé dejaría que le vieran la cara. Eso fue algo que su padre a pesar de su carácter le había enseñado y ella lo había aprendido muy bien.

 _Qué sucede, Hinata? …_ La Hyuuga comenzó a escribir el mensaje que aclara todo.

 _Te veo en media hora fuera de mi casa…_

 _Este bien- Ahora_ a esperarlo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hinata, hola como estás?

\- Quiero que me digas todo- afirmó. El rubio no entendía pero pudo ver como el rostro de su amiga se iba tornando más serio y lo supuso.

-Está bien, ¿caminamos?- y poco a poco se iban alejando de la mansión.

Todo había sido aclarado. Pero con única diferencia.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas. Bueno, que me perdones. Y lo siento si no me di cuenta con tus sentimientos por mí, Hinata. es qué…

\- Estas enamorado de Sakura- se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara al ya no hablar mal con el rubio pero no quería recordar por quien había sucedido.

\- Así es. Sakura es muy linda y me disculpo por lo que hizo ayer.

-eh?

\- No fuiste la única quien los vio besándose, pero después me lo aclaro y adivina que!

-...

-Me beso, ya sé, ya sé pero es que me gusta en serio y la quiero. Por cierto me pidió tu número creo que quería hablar contigo y sé lo di ¿no te molesta?

\- Para nada, Naruto- dijo la Hyuga y sintió como en su bolso vibraba algo.

- _Está bien, Sakura. Hablemos-_ No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese día. Estaba hablando con todo el mundo, eso era raro.

A lo lejos vimos como unos ojos se los quedaban mirando a esos dos jóvenes que paseaban tan sonrientes y poco a poco se le acercaba una pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, vamos. ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir?

-Lo sabe. Ella, lo sabe.

-Qué!...

-Sé entero y al parecer no quiere saber de mí y…

-Pero está conversando con Naruto

-Eso quiere decir que lo perdono y a mí no

\- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… y lo peor de todo es que tenías razón…

-...

-Me enamore de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Los días pasaban y nadie entendía porque siempre la tensión estaba alta entre Sasuke y Hinata, pero estaban seguros que el motivo era fuerte; no importaba qué Naruto y Sakura dijeran que solo son cosas sin importancia; ellos sabían que eso no era así.

No podía aguantar, se había equivocado si tan solo hubiese dicho algo, si la hubiera detenido antes qué sé de la vuelta tal vez las cosas serían distintas, pero no; él no hizo nada. Los consejos de su hermano no le servían, incluso los de su tonto mejor amigo. "Solo quiero sus palabras… todo esto me lo merezco, pero no aguanto" pensó el Uchiha.

-Vamos a salir, quieres venir?

-...

-Está bien-te veo a bajo…

-tsk no quería ir…a la mierda.

Caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante por suerte quedaba cerca de la casa, escuchó algunas carcajadas pero reconocía una, si, la de su amigo. Sé giro y los vio. Cruzo miradas y lo invitaron, no tenía idea de quién era el cumpleaños, pero igual se acercó. Su corazón se le aceleró, ella estaba ahí. Se veía tan hermosa, bajó la mirada y vio que en la torta decía- Feliz cumpleaños Hanabi-

No sabía qué hacer ¿botarlo? ¿Invitarlo a que se quede? No, su hermana no lo toleraría después de todo ella era la complementada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Kiba- Sasuke, siéntate o te vas a quedar parado como una estatua.

-No. Él está con su familia, Kiba- no podía creer lo que había dicho y mucho menos la manera como lo dijo.

-Hinata tiene razón. He venido con mi familia.

-Entonces cuando termines vienes a la casa de Hinata, vamos a continuarla allí…

-Kiba… ¿Por qué invitas sin mi consentimiento?- dijo la Hyuga menor.

-Pero Sasuke es amigo de nosotros.

-No.

-Pásala bien, Hanabi- el Uchiha poco a poco se fue retirando. Al llegar a la mesa vio cómo su hermano le dedicaba una mirada. Claro, todo cuadraba. Desde cuando Itachi propone un lugar para salir. Él sabía que iban a estar ahí. Estuvo distraída toda la cena, quería voltear y verla. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su cuarto.

-Habla con ella. Lo necesitan ambos me di cuenta cómo te miraba.

-...¿Cómo me miraba?

-Con ganas de tirarle un puñete pero no por haberle mentido sino por no hablar.

-Mentiroso

-Sasuke, soy bueno reconociendo caras.

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo- Itachi se salió de su habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche había sido muy linda pero sabía que faltaba alguien.

-No sé si hice bien dejarle que no venga-

-Es tú decisión. Era tu reunión

-¿Por qué no hablan?

-...

-Me di cuenta como lo mirabas y como te miraba. Yo sé qué te hizo daño, pero porque no haces lo mismo con Naruto. A él lo perdonaste.

-No lo sé. Una parte de mi lo sabía.

-...

-Sabía que todo era una broma pero no quería creerlo. Creo que fue por qué me enamoré de él. Ese día que lo deje mi corazón se rompió pero por otro lado estaba bien.

-Naruto

-...

-He hablado con Naruto. Vino a disculparse y después hablamos y me dijo que Sasuke estaba mal, muy mal que él…

-Él se había enamorado. Su hermano me lo dijo y por alguna razón sé que no es mentira

-Habla con él

\- Tienes razón pero me gustaría que el venga.

-Es por eso que yo no me enamoro

-Qué hablas! si te he visto con Konoha…

-Cállate!- Las dos Hyugas sé rompieron a reír.

-Está bien, es normal.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se había levantado asustada porque había recibido un mensaje de Naruto qué le decía que vaya rápido al parque. "No lo logré a tiempo", pero salió corriendo de su casa.

No lo veía por ninguna parte, pero sintió que unas manos frías la jalaban. Sé asustó pero reconoció esa mano "No puede ser".

-Quiero hablar-

Caminaron sin decir nada. Ella no sabía qué decir y él iba a comenzar cuando llegaran al sitio que había estado. Tomaron un taxi. Ella no pudo escuchar pero no le importó en serio quería escuchar todo y confirmar si lo que le había dicho Naruto e Itachi era cierto. Minutos más tarde el carro se detuvo y bajaron.

-Levanta la cabeza, eres muy hermosa para que la oculten.- fue la primera cosa que salía de su boca pero no se arrepentía después de todo era cierto.

Hinata se sintió asombrada por el lugar. Estaba rodeada de flores y árboles, el prado era muy hermoso y sé podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros.

-Aquí venía de niño con mi familia… Escucha sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, tu ni nadie se lo merece. Jamás estaba en mis planes llegar tan lejos. A veces me quería golpear por hacerte daño; tan solo pensar en cómo terminara esto me hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo. Pero desde que nos besamos me di cuenta que estaba perdido… perdidamente enamorado de ti. No quería convencerme, me quitaba ese pensamiento muy rápido pero igual en el fondo seguía ahí. Quiero pedirte perdón, no voy a obligar a que me perdones porque eso depende de ti. Si quieres ya nunca me hables, lo comprenderé. me lo merezco. Jugué con tus sentimientos, pero tú me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Me mostraste que era amar a alguien… Hinata lo siento bastante. Te traje aquí porque quería hablar contigo sin molestias. Ahora volveremos.

-Yo también quiero hablar. Había algo que me decía que todo era una broma, no me creía que tu sentías algo por mí, sin embargo no quise hacer caso y comencé a sentir cosas por ti mucho más fuerte que por lo que sentía por Naruto. Una parte de mi sabía a lo que se metía, pero fui una tonta y simplemente me enamore de ti. Las cosas con Naruto se arreglaron, pero contigo son diferentes creo que por el hecho que me enamore y quería tiempo para pensar. Y después hable con… Quiero que todo se arregle entre nosotros ya sea una relación o como amigos. No me gustaría tratarte como un conocido.

\- Démonos otra oportunidad, dame otra oportunidad. Déjame demostrarte que todo puede ser mejor.

-Sí. Sasuke. Empecemos de nuevo

-...Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y me encantaría conocerte

-No tan desde el principio- Sasuke vio como se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-Te quiero.-Sasuke esperaba una respuesta pero solo hubo silencio. Vio como Hinata se acercaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ya a punto de separarse se detuvo y exhalo, Sasuke poco a poco giraba su cabeza para darle un beso a Hinata y después ponerla cara a cara con él.- Yo también te quiero.- Basto con eso para que el Uchiha acercará sus labios le diera un profundo beso. La Hyuga le respondió de igual manera, sentía como su lengua entraba en la de él y hacían pequeños roces. Se separan por necesidad de aire.-No quiero que esto acabe, Sasuke.- El Uchiha tuvo una idea pero no era correcto o no todavía. Eso pasaría más adelante. Hinata lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso soltando un pequeño jadeo. Tal vez la Hyuga no era tan ó como sus manos se metían a su bolsillo de sus manos para calentarse y se percató que estaba a punto de llover.

-Hinata, te menciones que aquí venía con mi familia cierto- vio cómo asintió- bueno ves esas casa crema. Allí es donde nos quedamos. Va a llover fuerte. Hay que entrar. Caminaron hacia esa casa y se sintió el cambio de temperatura.

-Sasuke, está comenzando a llover fuerte. Voy a llamar a Neji y avisarle que cuando acabe la lluvia iré para la casa.- Claro, yo haré lo mismo.- Después de que ambos informarán se sentaron en el mueble y querían ver televisión pero no había.

-Cuando fui a lavar mis zapatos por el barro pude ver televisores en los cuarto tal vez podríamos ir allí.

-Hinata Hyuga ¿qué me estás proponiendo?

-Na-nada Sasuke yo solo- escucho como Sasuke se comenzó a carcajear y se puso roja.

\- Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas, Hinata. Vamos al cuarto- Sasuke la miró pícaro pero siguió caminando.

Vieron un poco del capítulo The Walking Dead porque ya iba a acabar Hinata se puso boca abajo porque ese caminante la asustaba. Sé dio cuenta que Sasuke la abrazaba- es solo una serie- Hinata ya lo sabía pero le asustaba. Sé volteo mirando la cara de Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé- Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuando se separó se percató que Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa. La jalo y colocó encima de él y le dio un beso, enredo sus manos en sus largos cabellos y bajo su mano hacia su cintura. se detuvo y puso a Hinata a un lado- No me incites, Hinata… es una broma.

La Hyuga muy rápido lo abrazo, no sabía qué estaba haciendo y mucho menos el por qué pero sí sabía que si le hacía caso a su cuerpo las cosas terminarían diferente. Lo besó, se colocó encima de él- Te quiero, Sasuke- y lo siguió besando. Puso sus manos en su rostro y noto que estaba frío, bajo sus manos a su cuello y profundizo el beso. Sintió como las manos de Sasuke se metían bajo su chompa y comenzó a acariciar la tela de su cafarena. Sintió que estas subían para desabrochar su camisa ya conseguido esto puso sus manos sobre su cadera y le subió muy despacio su cafarena. Mientras que ella colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas que ya se estaban calentando. Le fue desabotonando la camisa para encontrase otro polo el cual iba ser más difícil de sacarlo. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke para que él pueda sacarle la cafarena con mayor facilidad. Se volteo para que ella quedara abajo. No sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, ya que esa era su primera vez, pero no sabía si la de Sasuke.

Se colocó encima de ella y se quitó la camisa y el polo y la contempló tenía un cuerpo hermoso, paso sus manos sobre sus brazos, eran suaves y luego vio eso grandes y redondos pecho de su acompañante cosa que hizo que se altere ahí abajo. le gusto el ambiente el cuarto estaba oscuro y solo era iluminado por la luz del televisor pero aun así podía admirar y vio un pequeño sonrojo. Pusó sus manos sobre su plano abdomen para desabotonarse el pantalón que tenía y le beso el cuello, escucho como soltó un jadeo después sintió como Hinata sé lo iba sacando con ayuda de sus pies y finalmente lo logró. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda salvo por las dos prendas interiores. la beso tan profundo y su mano recorría sus hombros bajando hacia su clavícula y finalmente por sus pechos. Uso una mano para acariciar un seno y el otro meterlo entre ambos. Otro jadeo.

sé quitó el pantalón fue muy sencillo y le beso la frente. Ahora solo faltaban 3 prendas y era hora de tomar la decisión.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres hacerlo?. Si empiezo no seré capaz de detenerme.- Hinata abrió los ojos no sabía que él iba a preguntar. Colocó sus manos en su cuello para jalarlo y lo beso- Si. Sasuke.- el Uchiha bajo una mano hacia el vientre de Hinata y comenzó a sacarle su ropa interior. Sintió como Hinata se tensaba pero la beso y sé relajo. Le beso nuevamente y colocó sus manos debajo de su espalda para quitarle el brasier. Lo hizo y Hinata quedo completamente desnuda solo faltaba él, la beso, fue bajando y le beso sus pechos muy cerca del pezón. Hinata gimió, le agrado- le gustaba que ella haya gemido y siguió pero faltaba algo. Se paró de la cama y fue al baño, abrió el botiquín y encontró lo que quería. Protección. No sabía cómo ponerlo pero lo consiguió y regreso a la cama y era tan perfecta.

No sabía qué pasaba ya se había detenido antes ahora sé paraba de la cama tal vez él no quiera pero le había demostrado lo contrario en la manera como la acariciaba y besaba. sé volteo y lo vio estaba entrando a la cama nuevamente. Su cuerpo realmente estaba desnudo y era muy atractivo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y pensando. Sintió cómo la besaba y le habría las piernas lentamente para acomodarse. Lo beso, rodeo su espalda con sus brazos y sintió como Sasuke le besaba la clavícula y masajeaba cada vez más fuerte su pezón. Jadeo. Se sintió avergonzada nunca pensó en esta situación. Y sintió algo abajo alzó la mirada y sé cruzó su mirada con la de Sasuke. Le cogió la mano y la beso. Sasuke hizo un movimiento para entrar en ella. Grito su nombre. Sintió sus manos bajo su espalda y otra vez sintió algo dentro de ella. El miembro de Sasuke salió. Se asustó pensó que era por culpa de ella. Pero la beso- todo está bien, Hinata- le cogió las caderas y entro otra vez pero con más delicadeza y salió. La beso muy fuerte metió su lengua sin pensarlo y se rozaban y un poco más y se enredaban. Bajo y le besó el abdomen, sube y sintió su lengua pasarse por debajo de sus pecho y luego entre ambos. Gimió. Le agarro de la cadera y entró de nuevo. Sintió cómo se movía muy deprisa allí abajo. Le cogió del mentón para cruzar miradas y lo beso. Sintió como Sasuke la besaba ante este acto abrió más las piernas y entró con más fuerza qué gritó, gimió. Y otra vez con más fuerza que la anterior.

De un jalón la puso encima de él. Quería contemplarla más con la luz del televisor. La jalo y la beso. Paso sus manos sobre su espalda, haciendo presión entres sus pechos y el de él. Ella se fue levantando y sentándose sobre él. Abrió las piernas y entro en ella desde su lugar. Y comenzó a moverse. Soltó un gran gemido. Le dedico una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo. Se acercó a él y lo beso, bajo más y le beso su abdomen, acariciando sus brazos. sé sentó de nuevo y fue ella quien comenzó a moverse, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. Se sintió avergonzada pero también quería hacerlo. Colocó sus manos en el abdomen de ella haciendo más presión poco a poco. La agarró de ambos lados y la comenzó a subir y a bajar encima de él.- Sa-Sasuke- para él era el grito más grande que había hecho. Se colocó encima de él y lo beso enroscando sus piernas en la de él. Se puso a su nivel y escucho las respiraciones de ambos: rápidas. Sintió como Hinata comenzaba a bajar para nuevamente besarle su cuello, sintió sus pechos en su abdomen. Bajo más, sintió su lengua como subía por su abdomen hacia su cuello. Estaba haciendo lo que él había hecho antes. Lo beso con más ganas. Soltó uno que otro gemido. Sin pensarlo cogió sus nalgas y las masajeo. Subió sus manos para encontrar las de ella y las beso. Las agarro y las bajó despacio y la colocó en sus partes. Vio cómo se sonrojaba. Y le abrió las piernas y entro nuevamente. Colocó sus manos en sus pechos y los presiono cada vez más y más fuerte. Sintió que Hinata ya había llegado a su límite, la volteo y la beso, abrió sus piernas y entró pera esta vez lo hizo como nunca y salió. La puso a su altura y el beso colocándola a un lado de la cama. La abrazo muy fuerte. Miro por la ventana y vio como la lluvia estaba parrando. Ya era hora de volver.

\- Te amo, Sasuke.

-Hinata, yo también- sé levantó primero y se metió al baño, suerte que había terma. Fue lo más rápido porque tenían que regresar.- ya puedes…- camino y escucho como cantaba la Hyuga entró y la vio secándose. Al parecer ella se había ido a bañar al otro cuarto.

Sé acerco lentamente y la beso por atrás, la giró y le dio un beso en la frente. Hinata se percató que él estaba con solo pantalones y su torso desnudo. Sintió como la toalla se le resbalaba y la dejaba desnuda.- No quieres hacerlo de nuevo ¿verdad?- vio como la Hyuga se sonrojaba.- te ves hermosa.-Sin pensarlo dos veces sé sacó la ropa y la metió en la ducha. Hinata gemía, a él le agradaba. sé agachó para besarle cada parte de su cuerpo, ya llegando a la entrepierna Hinata lo detuvo y se agacho para besarlo y levantarlo con ella. Hinata dio un pequeño salto y se colocó encima de Sasuke. Él aprovechó esto para hacerla otra vez suya. La cargo hacia la cama y le mordió los pechos. -Sasuke… ma-más!. Le abrió las piernas y entró su miembro en las partes de ella. Grito. Se colocó de rodillas y él hizo lo mismo. Se besaron. Hinata lo tumbo, se colocó sobre él. Lo beso y comenzó a bajar pero ahora era su lengua llego a la v de su cintura. Subió. Lo beso, metió su lengua y la rozó por todo su boca. Comenzó a bailar sobre él y fue bajando hasta que sus partes se encontrarán nuevamente. Sasuke entro en ella. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Hinata se movió cada vez más y más rápido. Gimió, pero esta vez fue Sasuke. Sé sentó sobre él y lo beso esta vez decidida a bajar. Así lo hizo, bajo el beso todo, cuando llegó a sus rodillas, se levantó y se paró. Sasuke la jalo y se puso sobre ella. Entró una vez más. La cargo hacia el baño. Y se quedaron quietos por varios minutos. Cada cierto tiempo se besaban y la cargaba para que él pueda entrar en ella. Salió del cuarto para que ella se terminara de vestir. Se dirigió a la cocina y marcó el número de un taxi para que venga a recogerlos.

La dejó en su casa y se fue a la de él. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cenando.

-Sasuke ¿por qué tan feliz?

-Hable con ella- suerte que sus padres habían salido sino sería un problema decirles que estaba saliendo con Hinata. Su padre ya sabía porque los había visto y no dijo nada, todo lo contrario ya era hora que tenga novia.

-Veo que la pasaron bien

-... hmp

-Ya me darás los detalles luego. No siempre tu hermanito se vuelve todo un hombre.

-No sé a qué te refieres- vio como Itachi se levantaba.

-Sí, claro… como dije más tarde me contaras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

-No puedo créelo, Hinata

-Hanabi, callate podrían escucharnos- la Hyuga se preguntaba si había sido buena idea contarle a su hermana lo sucedido con Sasuke.

-Te cuidaste verdad?... Hinata Hyuga!

-SI, claro que sí.

\- Bueno igual hay que comprar pastillas no sé como funcione pero igual y una prueba de embarazo

-Hanabi…

-Hay que estar prevenidas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _Vamos a la reunión de Naruto"_

" _Claro, te veo allí "_

" _Te quiero,Hinata"_

-Y ¿cuándo la traes? quiero conocerte, Sasuke

-Mamá… lo harás pero no hoy ni mañana. Solo espera

-Es linda, mamá.

-¿La conoces?Sasuke Uchiha cómo es posible que todos la conozcan y yo no. fue padre es el que me ha dicho- "Shikamaru tenía razón" pensó el Uchiha menor

-...

-Ya me voy- Sasuke se fue a recoger a Hinata a su casa y se fue feliz porque las cosas eran distintas ahora.

Comenten

La historia ya está llegando a su fin. Empezaré otra no sé si con Gaara o Itachi.


	8. Chapter 8

Epílogo

Pasaron 8 años y todos los amigos ya tenían sus vidas realizadas. unos se habían casado, otros ya tenían sus hijos, pero todos esperaban la gran boda qué sé iba a realizar en pocas horas.

caminaba, iba y venía por toda la habitación; no es que no estuviese feliz sino todo lo contrario, estaba emocionada pero a la vez asustada. sé casaría con el hombre que amaba hoy por la noche.

-Si sigues caminando en circulo vas hacer un hueco y te informo que tu cuarto está exactamente sobre la cocina.

-...

-Calmate. Hinata, deberías estar feliz..

-Claro que sí, pero …

-Estás nerviosa. Te hago una pregunta

-...

-Qué fue más vergonzoso que Sasuke y toda su familia vengan acá para pedir tu mano o el evento de hoy?… Bien, mejor no me contestes

-Hanabi.- la Hyuga respiro hondo- tienes razón hoy es mi gran dia. será mejor que calme.

-Asi me gusta, ves como te ves mucho más bonita. Mamá dijo que enseguida venía para comenzar a alistarte. está muy emocionada.

-Es por aquí, señorita. Hinata, esta amable señorita ayudará con tu cabello; la de atrás, con tu maquillaje;y la pequeña de allá, con tu vestido. no es genial.

-...

Bueno empecemos- Dijo la mamá de Hinata

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Suerte que eres hombre y solo te pones un terno y ya está, sin embargo Hinata tiene que ver muchas cosa.

-...hmp

-Ay se verá tan hermosa.

-Callate

-¿Nervios, Sasuke? quien lo diria, mi pequeño hermano, se casará dentro de pocas horas.

-Sasuke, cambia la cara

-Hazle caso a mamá, Sasuke

-Tsk

aunque no quería admitirlo está feliz por qué se casaba con esa chica que se había enamorado por completo. no podía creer que él hubiera dado todos los paso: pedir la mano, la propuesta. Todo.

-El carro ya nos está esperando, bajemos.

llegaron a la iglesia. estaba completamente nervioso cosa que era raro en él. vio cómo se llenaba cada vez más y más. su amigo está a unos cuantos metros de él. y de repente comenzaron a sonar las campanas. la novia había era cuestión de esperar que ella entre por esa puerta.

todos se alegraban, le dedicaban sonrisa,vio a una pelirrosa alzar un dedo. tenía miedo de caer y apretó el brazo de su padre.

-No te dejaré caer, mi pequeña- eran las palabras más dulces que le habían dicho en toda su vida. sí qué las bodas ponen sentimentales a la gente.

-Acepto.

\- Acepto

Ya lo estaba besando. Escucho aplauso, gritos. se dirigieron al local acordado y comenzaron a bailar. estaba tan feliz.

-Ya quiero estar contigo…

-Pero ya lo estás, Sasuke.

-Como una ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas- el Uchiha la jalo y le dio un profundo beso.

-Ya la besaras hoy en tu noche de bodas.

-Idiota

-Ee la verdad, me permites, Hasta- los recién casados se sorprendieron.- es una broma. Sasuke, quiero bailar con la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

-No

-¿eh?

-Ella es mia

-Sasuke!. Hinata dile qué quieres bailar conmigo

-Naruto ¿cuándo acabe la canción?

-Ya escuchaste Dobe

-Hi-Hinata!

-Ya déjalos y baila conmigo, después de todo soy tu esposa.

-Tienes razón, Sakura. vamos- el rubio era jalado por esa pelirrosa, pero antes le saco la lengua a esos dos. después de tanto tiempo él seguía siendo un inmaduro.

-A mi no me rechazaras¿ verdad?

-Itachi. Claro que no

-Me alegro, pero siento que tengo que decirte que ahora no. Le prometí un baile a mi que me hagan tío pronto.

-...

-No te enojes, Sasuke.

-La noche pasó rápido pero sin duda es la primera…

-¿La primera?

-Claro la primera como esposos- Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente- espero que continue asi.

-Sa-Sasuke- la novio rodeo con sus frágiles brazos el cuello de su esposo y lo abrazo- quisiera que nunca termine…

-Qué dices!. si falta nuestra noche de bodas.- después de tanto tiempo su hermosa esposa todavía se sonrojaba y eso era una de las mejores cosas que le gustaban a él. Comenzaron a bailar.-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerte el amor, Hinata.

-...Yo ta-también, Sasuke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa; quería estar con ella. Estar ahí, cuando le dieron la noticia le sorprendió pensó que sería en una semana pero no, ella se había ó, esquivo, y ahí estaban todos. Era increíble que a él le hayan avisado último. Al parecer fue por los nervio, pero él era una de los que debería de estar allí. De la habitación salió una doctora rubia y alta.

-¿Cómo está?

-Tranquila señorita Hanabi, todo salio de maravilla.- al decir estas palabras todos en el pasillo se alegraron- Es una persona muy fuerte, pero…

-Pero!? abuela ¿por qué dice eso?- Naruto iba a continuar pero esta doctora le dio un golpe

-Déjame continuar y no interrumpas. Ella quiere ver a su esposo.

-No tiene porque decirme- Sasuke camino y abrió la í estaba tan linda como siempre y con alguien en brazos "eres hermosa,Hinata". Se colocó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Es muy linda¿no crees? Sasu…

-¿Linda?. Es perfecta, Hina…- fueron interrumpidos porque la puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a los 3 en aquel cuarto. Ambos al ver quien había entrado sonrieron.

-¿Dónde está?. Es ella. ¡ qué hermoso qué es mi hermanita!.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo- el pequeño camino y fue alzado por los fuertes brazos de su padre.

-Ustedes son mi felicidad- dijo la Hyuga

-Estoy de acuerdo.- se quedaron conversando y explicando porque no estuvo allí como debía.

-Tan solo miralos Sasuke son tan felices.

-Claro tienen una maravillosa mamá

-Y un maravilloso padre

-Eso sin duda- el Uchiha vio cómo su amada se sonrojaba- No me mates,Hinata, me vuelves loco cuando te sonrojas. Ambos padres miraban el paisaje, veían a sus hijos jugar con los demás, solo faltaban ellos para juntarse todo eso grandes amigos, pero era increíblemente hermoso, estaban en el lugar donde su gran amor había empezado

- **Te amo, Sasuke**

 **-Te amo, mi amor. Mi Hinata**

Fin


End file.
